


Friday Night At 'Chasers'

by ctbn60



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a hellacious week of lunacy, Steve runs into Danny at a (gay) club - Cliché? Yes; Do I care? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night At 'Chasers'

Hot sexy men. Hawaii, sexy partners that tell each other they love them with sign language. What more can a girl want? (well they could be naked!!!) And that's just the Network show!! My good friend [](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/profile)[**huntress69**](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/) Wrote this story. I totally adore her. I've known her a LOT of years!!! She is funny, clever, and snarky! She knows how to really give the reader a good laugh and writes very hot sex! :D So if this show is your thing go and check out the story. You will appreciate her sense of humor. [LINK TO STORY](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/580581.html).

Title: Friday Night At 'Chasers'   
Authoress: The Huntress  
Pairing: Steve/Danny  
Rating: NC17...First Time, Humor (I hope), (Mild) Steve!Angst (because he's not neurotic enough), Bottom!Steve  
Summary: At the end of a hellacious week of lunacy, Steve runs into Danny at a (gay) club - Cliché? Yes; Do I care? No.  
Spoilers: General for S1/S2

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=chasers.jpg)   



End file.
